


the worst sickfic you'll ever read

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, No Squipcident, also rich is the mom friend but he'll never admit it, because fuck the squip, idk i like the sickfic trope ok, jakey d is best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jakey d gets sick and rich has to take care of him
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Richjake fluff





	the worst sickfic you'll ever read

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agent43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent43/gifts).



> THANK U LENNY FOR WRITING SOME OF THE DIALOGUE

7:00am

richie rich: hey babe u awake

me: i'm sick :( help

richie rich: I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO OUT IN THE RAIN WITH WET HAIR

richie rich: i'll be there in 10

Rich is, in fact, at Jake's door in approximately ten minutes. It's impressive, really, considering that Rich never shows up on time. Jake hears the knock on the door, and he groans. Getting out of bed is physically draining, but he does it anyway because he knows that the spare key is missing and Rich won't be able to get in.

"You, Jake Dillinger, are an idiot," Rich says, stepping inside. 

"Wow, not even a hello or anything?"

Rich looks up at him. "You sound-and look-like shit."

"Thanks."

"I brought you cough drops. You look like death, so I'm gonna force you to take a nap now."

Jake sighs as they walk upstairs to his room. Rich hands him the bag of cough drops, and starts putting Vick's VapoRub on his back. Jake turns around to kiss him, but Rich pulls away.

"No, you idiot. You'll get me sick and then we'll both be miserable," Rich laughs, pushing Jake away. Jake pouts.

“But you’re so cute! Just one kiss? As a treat?”

“NO KISSES! As much as I would love to, I don’t want to get sick!” 

“You’re no fun," Jake protests, scooting closer to Rich.

“I am very fun," Rich retorts, "Now shut up and let me take your temperature.”  


“Fine but I am NOT using the one that I have to put under my tongue because it hurts and it pokes the bottom of my mouth."   


Rich rolls his eyes at that, but he's clearly trying not to smile. " You’re such a baby."

They end up watching Sofia the First, with Jake yelling at the screen every time Sofia does something stupid.

"Amber is right," he says, "Sofia's friends will never fit in at the slumber party. I hate that they come back at the end of the episode, they were never interesting in the first place."

"You're way too excited about this show made for children."

"Shut up," Jake says, shoving him, "You were the one who suggested it."

"That's...valid."

Jake grins.

"It's time for you to take a nap," Rich says, trying to pull Jake off of the floor.

"No, I refuse. Sleep is for the weak."

"Yes, but the point is you are weak right now."

"But I don't wanna be!"

"I know."

"I'm not weak usually!"

"I know."

After ten more minutes of bickering, Rich finally convinces Jake to go to sleep. Jake passes out for hours, and Rich wakes up before Jake does. He doesn't want to move. It's not like he has a choice, really, because Jake (being the big baby that he is) has clung onto him like a teddy bear. Rich reaches for his phone and texts his friends.

Message to: Jenna, Chloe, and Brooke

Rich: guys help

Rich: jake has trapped me in a cuddle

Chloe: ...what

Rich: Don't ask just save me

Brooke: ...simply...ask him to move

Rich: I CANT HES ASLEEP

Jenna: ur such a simp

Rich: shut up i love him and he's very cute when he's sleeping

Chloe: hey i have a question

Rich: ask away

Chloe: have u and jake actually...told each other "i love you"

Chloe: besides over text or in a joking manner

Rich: uh...i plead the fifth

Jenna: brooke u owe me ten bucks

Brooke: shit

Rich rolls his eyes and puts his phone away.

"You were texting Jenna, weren't you?"

"Oh," Rich says, sitting up, "You're awake."

"Yeah," Jake mumbles, "How long was I asleep for?"

"Like four hours? Are you still sleepy?"

"No," Jake says, clearly still very tired.

Rich smiles and kisses Jake's forehead.

"Go back to sleep, sleepyhead."

Jake starts to argue, but he's out like a light before he has the chance to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> there might be more than one chapter of this idk yet


End file.
